dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercule Satan
Hercule Satan is a human character in Dragon Ball Z, GT, and AF, and is a member of the Z-Fighters. Originally, Hercule was portrayed as a weakling, due to his complete ignorance of Ki, thus making him substantially weaker then Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters. Because he so frequently was compared against the Z-Fighters and their adversaries, Hercule usually came off looking completely helpless. He is actually a genuinely skilled martial artist when compared to the average human; it is only against the Z-Fighters and those at that level that he found himself completely out of his league. However, this later changed after he trained with Gohan, and ultimately became one of the strongest non-Saiyan members of the Z-Fighters, able to go toe to toe with Goten in his base form. Character history During the Dragon Ball Z time period, Mr. Satan is the reigning World Martial Arts Champion, a title won fairly by beating other normal humans in a time when Goku and other powerful fighters were battling on Namek and later against the androids. During this time, Mr. Satan became rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." Most fighters who he claims to be his disciples were actually the Z Warriors. (Hercule is still very strong for a normal human, this is demonstrated when he punches through the side of a train without getting hurt). In spite of being a dishonest, greedy, conniving and skirt-chasing coward (like a lot of previous show-offs in the series), Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally good and kind-hearted person. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his (hopelessly limited) abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains and wrongdoers. Recognizing that Majin Buu was used in his innocence by Babidi, he tearfully begged Vegeta to spare his life, as he laid helpless after being beaten by Kid Buu, even willing to risk death to protect the monster. Mr. Satan's love for his friend moved Goku enough to join in his defence, allowing the formerly evil genie to start a new life as a hero and benefactor to society. Mr. Satan is one of the few characters to have never died and been resurrected via the Dragon Balls (alongside Pan, Bulla, Kibito Kai (sort of, since one of his halves, Kibito, was killed by Dabura and resurrected by the Dragon Balls) and Majin Buu). He died once during the Buu saga when he was shot, but Majin Buu managed to resuscitate him with his healing abilities before too much time had passed. Cell Saga After hearing Perfect Cell's announcement of the Cell Games, Hercule, brave and foolish at the same time (mostly the latter), decides to enter the tournament and face Perfect Cell head on, despite Goku's warnings not to do so. While Mr. Satan and his top students face Perfect Cell and lose pathetically, Mr. Satan's personal news reporter ridicules Goku on the television until he finally shuts up after seeing Hercule get smacked out of the Cell Ring by one slap (though it was more of a tap) from Perfect Cell's finger. Claiming it was a trick, Mr. Satan and his pupils sit the rest of the Cell Games out of the ring, watching Goku fight Perfect Cell. But Hercule manages to keep his fame and pride by telling his friends and family, who were easily tricked, that he has a stomach ache and cannot fight. But a bit of foreshadowing of Hercule's future is shown here: when the severed head of Android 16 asks Hercule to throw him near Gohan to consult him, Mr. Satan does so, and Perfect Cell's reaction to Android 16's advice pushes Gohan off the edge and he transcends to Super Saiyan 2, ultimately destroying Super Perfect Cell in a massive Kamehameha duel (which would, in hindsight, make Hercule the reason why Super Perfect Cell was destroyed). However, after the Z Warriors fly off, Hercule convinces his friends that Gohan was beaten and that he defeated Super Perfect Cell single-handedly with his chopper-move. Despite the impossibilities of Hercule's honesty, he is easily believed, and he becomes the world's new hero and hottest celebrity, with the trust of mankind placed in his hands. Even so, when Cell's victims seem to be waking up, the Earthlings immediately suppose that Hercule's defeat of Super Perfect Cell has revived the fallen, and Hercule becomes even more famous before he can claim it himself. Later on in the anime only, while Hercule is at a strength show, he thinks of the human race as a "bunch of lost sheep who need a Hero," and obviously, of himself, as the hero. World Tournament/Babidi Sagas Seven years after Super Perfect Cell's defeat, Hercule has become rich and famous, but has also became a joke amongst those who knew the truth of Super Perfect Cell's defeat, namely the Z Warriors. Hercule is seen in several moments, including for a few seconds training his pupils, and cowering away in his home to avoid a gang of thugs, even as they take advantage in a fight against Videl. He is also briefly mentioned during a conversation between Gohan and Videl, his daughter, as they both secretly hoped for Gohan to beat Mr. Satan at the next World Martial Arts Tournament so that Satan could be taught a lesson in humility and respect. Mr. Satan is seen once again at the World Martial Arts Tournament, eyeing the Super Saiyans (The "Golden Fighters") with utter fright, having remembered them from the Cell Games. Mr. Satan is also seen talking to himself about the "guys who beat Super Perfect Cell" because he knew that they would easily beat him if they showed up. After the Goten-Trunks Junior Final, Mr. Satan was set to fight an exhibition match with Trunks. Trunks knocks him out of the ring with one hit, but the audience just believe Satan let him win, though he was knocked against a wall and brutally injured his nose, and is seen grieving over the pain in private shortly afterward. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, after it is interrupted by the ruthless Babidi, Mr. Satan is set to fight against Android 18, who does not want the fame of winning and agrees to throw the final if Satan pays her 20,000,000 Zeni (double the prize money). At one point in an anime-exclusive filler, he foolishly tries to fly, only to land on and hurt his weak point: his nose. 24th Tenkaichi Budokai In anime-exclusive flashbacks, of the previous World Tournament (24th Tenkaichi Tournament), Mr. Satan is briefly seen fighting Spopovich (before he became a Majin, back when he was a normal human) in that tournament's first-round match. It is here that one can easily see that Mr. Satan's capabilities in comparison to that of other "normal" (human) martial artists (and that Mr. Satan does have some martial ability; enabling him to defeat human opponents with less skill and/or power level than him). He easily defeats Spopvich and goes on to fight & defeats Jewel in that tournament's final-match, winning the 24th Tenkaichi Tournament. *'Note': None of the Z Fighters fought in this tournament, allowing Mr. Satan to win it easily & fairly. Buu Saga After Majin Buu (Fat, but still evil) kills Babidi and starts terrorizing the Earth, Mr. Satan is sent to kill Majin Buu by giving him deadly presents such as cyanide-filled chocolates and an explosive video game. But Majin Buu likes them, and makes Satan his playfriend. The cunning Satan then tricks Majin Buu into posing for a photo, having him lie on his belly while Satan strikes a pose, and then becomes Majin Buu's servant. But while Mr. Satan plans to use a super explosive to try and kill Majin Buu, Majin Buu returns early from a killing spree with a hurt puppy, showing signs of good in him. Mr. Satan brings this good to the surface by helping Majin Buu heal the puppy and convincing him kindly that killing is wrong. Mr. Satan and Majin Buu then form a true friendship, and name the puppy Bee. Mr. Satan VS Van Zant (& Smitty) Their happiness is short lived when Bee is shot (by a bullet) and Buu along Mr. Satan, are attacked by two evil humans (the killer thug Van Zant & his cohort Smitty) with rocket launchers. Mr. Satan bravely stands against them, hitting Smitty with a rock and confronting the ringleader (Van Zant) who is reaching for his weapon. Mr. Satan fearlessly dares the thug to try it (stating "Go ahead, pick it up!"), the thug then grabs his weapon, but immediately assaulted by Mr. Satan (who shouts, "Now It's Your Turn!"), kicking the weapon out of the thug's hands and delivers a furious beating on him (which he rightly deserved) for cold-bloodedly shoting Bee (and attempting to kill both him & Buu). He ends the assault with a final kick, sending the punk tumbling off the cliff (Van Zant survives, however), defeating him. After this, a triumphant Mr. Satan calls Van Zant a "Heartless Monster!", and finally proves himself to be a true "hero". *'Note:' This is one of the few fights where Mr. Satan "completely" dominates his opponent. It also shows that given the right motivation, Mr. Satan is capable of defeating even "armed" opponents when angered. Majin Buu then heals Bee's wound (saving its life) and all is well (for the moment). Later while Hercule is preparing dinner, he is confronted by Van Zant who holds him at gun point and he prepares to kill "The World's Hero". Mr. Satan tries to use high-speed movement to evade & attack him, but is shot in cold blood, leading to the emergence of the greater evil within Majin Buu. Good Buu VS Evil Buu After Mr. Satan is shot by the evil thug Van Zant (who is unnamed in the original Japanese, referred to by his servant as "Young Master"), Majin Buu is torn between the promise he made and the anger he holds. He manages to heal Mr. Satan and the dog, but loses control and tells Hercule to flee before it is too late. He then involuntarily spits out the bulk of his power in the form of a sickly Evil Buu, which kills Van Zant mercilessly by blasting him, along with a cluster of mountains. After being pummeled badly by the Evil Buu, the good but weaker form, in an act of desperation, attempts to turn the Evil Buu into an edible form using his Antenna Beam. However, this attack is reversed and the Evil Buu emerges as the victor before devouring the good Majin Buu and transforming into Super Buu. Super Buu then brutally kills Smitty (going into his mouth & causing him to expand until he violently explodes), while Mr. Satan & Bee are forced to watch in horror. Super Buu Super Buu is pure evil, but he still refuses to harm Hercule, since he possesses the memories of Majin Buu. Obvious examples are as follows: * When Super Buu looks down at Mr. Satan, he could have easily killed him, but instead, he merely spoke his name and left to go up to the Guardian's lookout. * When the new Super Buu pulls off his "human extinction attack" also called Genocide Blast, Mr. Satan is one of the three Earthlings present on the ground to survive (the others being Tien and Chiaotzu), not because he is skilled enough to avoid it, but because Super Buu simply does not target him. * Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, also causes Super Buu to make an agreement allowing Gotenks an hour to prepare for fighting, as Piccolo tells Super Buu that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter. Super Buu nearly weeps after hearing this, as he had been about to kill Videl at the time. During the battle against Super Buu, Mr. Satan is angered to the point that he screams "I hereby terminate our friendship, Majin Buu!" and gets out a gun. In one hilarious moment, when Super Buu fires an energy ball to destroy the Earth, Mr. Satan shoots at it and it explodes, when in reality Tien intervened and countered it. When Super Buu prepares another one (and a much more powerful one, one which Tien had no method of nullifying), Mr. Satan once again starts shooting at Super Buu, and Super Buu is sliced in half, when in reality Goku returned and fired a Destructo Disk at him. Mr. Satan, along with Dende and Bee, then sits out the rest of the battle and sees Vegito pound Super Buu around. When Super Buu absorbs Vegito, Mr. Satan and Dende tail him around the city as he eats countless cakes and sweets. Ultimately, when Super Buu reverts back to Kid Buu, Hercule decides to attempt to fight him, but Dende advises him otherwise. Ultimately, when Kid Buu finally succeeds in destroying the Earth, Hercule, Dende and Bee are rescued by Goku, Vegeta and Kibito Kai at the last minute via Kibito's Kai to the Kai Planet. At first, Hercule believes it all to be a dream, but changes his mind when he is unable to fly, and also when Kid Buu shows up and resumes the battle against Goku and Vegeta. Kid Buu Saga During the battle, Mr. Satan becomes angered to the point that he challenges Kid Buu to a futile duel (causing a recovering Goku to say, "Please, not him! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"). Mr. Satan punches and kicks Kid Buu, but it doesn't even faze him. Just when Kid Buu is about to kill Mr. Satan, he hesitates and spits out a blue stone that explodes into an unconscious Majin Buu, who turned out to be the bug stopping Kid Buu from harming Mr. Satan. Believing Majin Buu to have sacrificed himself to save him one last time, Mr. Satan, tears dripping from his eyes, challenges Kid Buu with all his might. Just as Kid Buu is about to finish him, Majin Buu intervenes and fights Kid Buu alone while Hercule cheers him on. Mr. Satan also participates in convincing the people of the newly-restored Earth to give their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb, since they refuse to listen to Vegeta and Goku (except for Goku and Vegeta's friends and family, of course). He was genuinely angry that the people of earth were refusing to believe and help the one chance they had that would save them from Kid Buu once and for all. The people end up believing they were giving their energies to him when instead, it supplies to the Spirit Bomb making it a lot bigger than before. When Goku prepares to throw it at Kid Buu, Majin Buu holds Kid Buu down while Mr. Satan carries Vegeta's limp body aside (Though he was initially confused about Majin Buu's command of getting Vegeta out, as he thought he was telling him to grab Kid Buu). The Spirit Bomb destroys Kid Buu after Goku goes Super Saiyan, and Majin Buu and Hercule make it back to Earth with Goku, Vegeta, Dende and the Kai's, now accepted as two new Z Warriors. Post-Kid Buu Saga Mr. Satan is seen once again after a few days, having been invited to a great party at Capsule Corp., where he drinks and plays cards with Yamcha and Master Roshi. After spending time on the sidelines watching with Dende, he also seems to have formed a friendship with him, asking about Dende's "job" as Guardian of Earth. Despite his earlier ambitions and attempts to learn how to fly, he never masters it. Ten years later, Mr. Satan is still the World Martial Arts Champion, due to his and Majin Buu's (now Mr. Buu) cheating the public by having Majin Buu defeat the participants and then lose to Mr. Satan in the finals. At the start of the next one, Mr. Satan is greeted by Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan (Gohan and Videl's daughter). Mr. Satan is only seen hugging his granddaughter, wanting to spoil her sick, and worrying himself sick when he sees Pan go up against a hulking fighter called The Wild Tiger. When Goku departs with a boy named Uub, Hercule and Majin Buu watch their friend leave. Baby Saga During the war against Baby, Mr. Satan goes along with Majin Buu, Uub and Pan to Planet Tuffle to put up a stand against Baby Vegeta until Goku arrives again. After Trunks, Goten and Gohan are freed from Baby's control, Mr. Satan helps out to the best of his abilities to fight against Baby Vegeta with all the free Z Warriors. However they have a rough battle until Uub who had tricked Baby Vegeta (now controlling a Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) into eating him earlier inflated his stomach causing him great pain and reducing his strength. He is present when Goku finally forces Baby out of Vegeta and then blasts him into the sun as he tries to escape on a spaceship. Xicor Saga Hercule makes his appearance in this saga when a guard tells him that Xicor was attacking the city. In a panic, he tells the guard he was sick and couldn't fight. Abilities Mr. Satan's martial arts prowless is at a level well below that of the Z-Fighters, his abilities are comparable to that of "normal" Dragon World martial artists (and/or other trained humans, people like Chi-Chi, who only posssess basic fighting skills, techniques, are abnormally fast, strong, and lack Bukujutsu or the ability to use ki in basic ways), like those encountered during the early Dragon Ball touraments. We can infer that Hercule is actually a skilled "normal human" martial artist. His perfect record in the world tournament (during the hiatus of Z warrior appearances) is believed to be earned fairly. With that being said Goku did refer to his skills as the basics when contemplating whether he should fuse with him or not. When he was first introduced, he is ignorant to (or refuses to believe in) the existance of ki energy & ki attacks, and dismisses its use (often stating to various reporters, "It's A Trick!", even when it is clear it isn't) in martial artists (comparing it to a magician's trick). Though he eventually discovers it is very real, he never "actively" seeks to learn how to use it (possibly due to his previous denials). He does possess small amount of superhuman speed, strength, & stamina, which he often willfully demonstrates it through various "shows of might" (breaking boards, tearing phonebooks in half, or single-handedly pulling a string of 4 Buses several feet & punching a hole in it), is able to survive being knocked into a mountain (by Perfect Cell, no less) and also takes a full-force kick from Omega Shenron and only be knocked out for a matter of minutes.. He is able to use high-speed movement (super speed) which he is seen using during his second encounter with the the crazed gunman, Van Zant. After witnessing his daughter Videl use of Bukujutsu, he attempts to learn how to by himself, but fails (hurting himself in the process). He never learns how to fly (even though he could easily learn how to from either his daughter, granddaughter, or Buu). For some reason, every time he stacks tiles on top of each other and breaks them with a karate chop, one tile always seems to remain. The first time was to demonstrate his strength during the Cell Games, in which he used fifteen, and the second time was after he took the credit for defeating Cell, using twenty tiles this time. Fighting Techniques Before becoming a Z-Fighter, Hercule did not have any particularly noteworthy moves. However, after training with his son-in-law Gohan, and becoming a member of the Z-Fighters, he becomes quite a powerful fighter, and adds a variety of ki-based moves to his arsenal. *Kamehameha: The signature attack of the Z-Fighters, Hercule learned the Kamehameha from Gohan. At first Hercule cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy; then, while yelling Kamehameha at intervals, he charges up, puts his hands to the side of his body and finally unleashes a powerful ki blast. *Trick Beam: Hercule turns around and fires a wavy green beam backwards at the enemy. *Hercule Miracle Bomber: Hercule flies up into the air, raises his hands above his head, and creates a pink and white sphere of ki (similar in appearance to a smaller Ultra Spirit Bomb), then dives down towards his opponent and slams it into them. Battle record This is a list opponents defeated by Mr. Satan, both as a normal human and as a Z-Fighter: *Spopovich - (as a normal human) *Jewel - (defeated to win the 24th World Tournament) *Smitty - (hit him in the face with a rock) *Van Zant - (as physical retaliation for shooting Bee) *Krillin - (defeated in the 32nd World Tournament) *Goten - (won by running out of time and being declared the winner in the 32nd World Tournament) List of opponents he helped defeat: *Perfect Cell - (threw Android 16's head to where Gohan was standing, leading to the events which caused Gohan to snap and become Super Saiyan 2) *Bojack - (accidently freed a trapped Gohan, who was trapped in energy draining Psychic Treads) *Kid Buu - (Convinced all the people of Earth to give Goku their energy for the Super Spirit Bomb) *Maceza - (fought as one half of Gokule) Trivia *In one of Oolong's card games, Hercule can be seen as the Joker. *In Dragon Ball GT, Hercule has begun balding, but by Dragon Ball AF, his hair has returned. He later admits to have begun using hair growth formulas, as his missed his hair. Category:Humans Category:Tournament Fighters